Bandicoot Within 3: A one bandicoot army
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Last part of the trilogy. Devil Star comes and kidnaps Coco, Crunch, Spyro and all of Crash's friends. Crash and Aku Aku must find out who he was working for and stop him. But who is Devil Star working for?
1. Chapter 1

Bandicoot Within 3: A one-bandicoot army:

A/N: Hey, sorry about the delay. This is the last part of my Crash Bandicoot trilogy: Bandicoot Within. In this story, a mysterious villian named Devil Star are kidnapping all of Crash's friends. But who is he working for? And it's not Demon Crash (cause he's dead). So enjoy.

Chapter 1: Another great mission:

"Where is Crash?" asked Coco as she, Crunch and Spyro waited outside the bandicoot's house "He should be here right now."

"Yeah. He should come back with those logs about this second. And Aku Aku is with him" said Crunch.

"I wonder if anything happened to him on the way over here" Spyro pondered.

Suddenly a huge shadow cast above them. They looked up in surprise.

"Is it Cortex again?" asked Coco.

But it wasn't Cortex's blimp. It was a huge cruiser ship.

"What is that?" asked Spyro.

A microphone appeared from the cruiser appeared.

"Greetings, bandicoots and dragon" said a voice from the microphone "We finally meet. The name is Devil Star. Surrender or else!"

"Or else what?" Crunch snapped.

"Or else, THIS!!" Chains pours down and strapped around Crunch's arms and legs, tying him up. Then he dropped two cages and captured both Coco and Spyro.

Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku had just returned to see what was going on. Crash's hair had gotten longer still and he wear a plain jean-like jacket and still wears blue jeans and flippers. They watched in horror as there friends were taken away.

"Let us go!" Crunch shouted.

Coco and Spyro notices Crash and Aku Aku.

"Help, Crash!" Spyro called.

"Crash, save us!" Coco cried.

"Coco, Crunch, Spyro!" Crash gasped. He called to the cruiser "Alright. Who are you and where are you taken our friends?!"

"You must find me first" Devil Star said "Now I must leave. My master will be expecting our prisoners. Ta-ta" and he flew off taking Crash's friends with them.

"Hmm… master…" Aku Aku thought "Crash, I had a feeling that Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka are up to no good again. My guess that Devil Star must have worked for them."

"I don't know. I had a feeling that Cortex is not as smart to hire someone as Devil Star" Crash said "But I hope I am wrong."

"We had to see for ourselves" Aku Aku said "let's pay Cortex a visit, then if Devil Star isn't working for him, we have to track him down and stop him no matter what."

Crash and Aku Aku ran back through the forest. Crash stopped in front of his cave and pick up his headband he wore when fighting Demon Crash. Then they resumbed their quest. Crash remained silent.

"Things won't be the same" Crash said "Benjamin's settling down with Lily and Tiny retired and spend his time with his wife, Tani. Guess it just you and me, Aku."

"I know you mess your partner Crash" Aku Aku said "You are the powerful bandicoot in the world. You even defeated Benjamin at the tournament. But don't forget, there's still evil around and we need you to stop this."

"Yeah, I know" Crash sighed.

They raced towards Cortex's ice berg lab.

N. Gin was looking through the telescope and sees Crash and Aku Aku crossing the sea towards then. He panicked and ran to Dr. Neo Cortex and his niece Nina, working on a project while Uka Uka watches.

"Dr. Cortex, Crash and Aku Aku are coming this way" N. Gin said.

"What? I was planning to use this to conquer the world and Crash already knows?" Cortex asks "Never mind. I'll deal with him first and then the world!"

"And what new plan has you come up with this time?" Uka Uka said.

"Behold!" Cortex takes off the sheet to reveal a huge canon-like ray gun. "The Destroyer! With this, in one blow, I can send Crash Bandicoot to oblivion!"

"One blow?" asked Nina "How is that…" but she didn't finish because Crash and Aku Aku burst in.

"Well, you got here quickly, Crash!" Cortex cackled "I was about to use it on you! Any last words!" He begins typing on the keyboard by the ray gun.

"Where's our friends, you creeps?!" Crash snapped.

Cortex stops what he was doing. "What?"

"Where's Coco, Crunch and Spyro?!" Crash repeated.

"Is that why you were here?" asked Nina.

"That's right! Where are they?"

"We don't have them here!" Uka Uka said "If we do, we would showed it to you!"

"And Devil Star. Is he working for you?" Aku Aku snapped.

"Devil who?" asked Cortex "Crash, I think you mistaking for someone else".

"Wait a minute. Who is Devil Star working for?" Crash asked "so if it not you, then who?"

"Stop making me confused!" Cortex snapped "now stand still so I can destroy you!"

Crash sighed and spins and destroyed the Destroyed in one blow. Cortex and the other villains were stunned,

"There? Happy?" Crash asked blistery "now if you excuse me, I got a real quest to do."

They left. Uka Uka and Nina glared at Cortex. Cortex was fuming and screamed out "CURSE YOU, CRASH BANDICOOT!!"

As Crash and Aku Aku walks out, they sat down to think.

"So Devil Star is not working for Cortex" Crash said.

"And again, Cortex's plan failed" Aku Aku said.

A piece of paper hit Crash in the face. Crash tore it off.

"Huh? It's a letter. 'Oxide, because you are working so blindly for trying to destroy Crash Bandicoot but Demon Crash destroy your plans, you are having a vacation in Mount Australia. From Emperor Velo'. Huh? Velo giving Oxide a vacation?" asked Crash.

"And Oxide's on earth?" Aku Aku pondered "something strange is going on."

Crash looked at the letter "I think it's time we pay our little alien friend a visit."

To be continued…

A/N: So Crash would meet up with Oxide again. So Cortex is not behind all of this so is it Oxide? Stayed tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, but I had to finish Subspace Emissary. Now it's back to this. So far, a new villian kidnapped Crash's friends and Crash found out that it was not Cortex behind all of this. Could it be Oxide? Find out today.

Chapter 2: Rumble at Mount Australia:

Crash was climbing up a huge mountain as Aku Aku followed him.

"How long must we climb for?" Crash asked him.

"As long as we find Mount Australia" Aku replied.

Crash looked to his left. "Mount Australia is a hotel, right?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is that it down there?" Crash pointed to a huge hotel hidden among the cliffs. He and Aku Aku looked at each other in some anime cross look. "Man, I hate it when things get random."

They slide down the cliff and they arrived at the hotel. Crash tripped and falls into the swimming pool. He climbed out and shook himself dry.

"Water. I hate water" Crash said.

"Now's not the time for be Sonic now, Crash" Aku Aku said.

The man at the reservation desk saw a man coming in. He wore an brown overcoat and a hat. Aku Aku's face is seen but had a false beard.

"Excuse me" Aku Aku said "but may I ask of the whereabouts of Nitros Oxide?"

"Well, since we haven't met you before, he's in Room 316" the man said "it's in floor 5."

"Thank you" Aku Aku said as he walked to the stairs. On floor one, Crash breaks out of the coat and Aku Aku floated off his face and takes off his fake beard.

"That was a close one" Crash said "but why must we wear a disguise?"

"Because the man might recognise us as Oxide's enemies" Aku Aku said "we don't want to be kicked out."

They made their way to floor 5 and found Room 316.

"That is long climb. Now to get some answers" Crash opened the door.

The room was a mess. Clothes were lying on the bedside and on the bed and some rubbish on the floor.

"Yuck. Doesn't aliens know to clean up after themselves?" Aku Aku said disgusted.

"Or laundered" Crash said as he noticed the clothes are dirty and smelly. "Urgh!"

Crash saw one door opened. He entered to see a spa. He saw Oxide having a bath.

"Whoops" Crash said as he covered his eyes.

Oxide saw him. "What the…? CRASH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Great! First Tiny and now you!" Crash said "how many naked people am I seeing in this trilogy?"

Aku Aku came in. "Oh. You found him."

"What do you lot want?" Oxide shouted.

"We want some answers" Crash said as he take a seat next to the bathtub.

After explaining everything to Oxide, Oxide look confused.

"I had no idea who Devil Star is" Oxide said.

"So he's not working for you neither" Aku Aku asked.

"No" Oxide said as he stood up from his bath. He doesn't mind being naked but Crash gasped and shielded his eyes. "But if I did, I would use that dragon for experiments. And besides, I am on vacation here."

"Well at least put a towel on!" Crash said.

"Ran out of towels. And apart from that, I never hire anyone to do my dirty work" Oxide said as he walked out of the bathroom. Crash saw his butt wobbles too. He shuddered and followed him out. "Now would you mind to leave me alone?"

"Sure thing" Crash said as he and Aku Aku begins walking out "Enjoy your holiday, naked alien" and he walks out.

"What's wrong being nude?!" Oxide shouted as he walks to his balcony window and wobbles his butt.

"Now that was disturbing" Crash said as they left Mount Australia.

"What is…?"

"Either we didn't get enough information on Devil Star or seeing Oxide's naked butt for 2 hours!" Crash said.

"So, I see you are searching for who I was working for, right?"

They all looked up. Sitting on a rock is a 29-year old man. He wore a white lab coat which is unbuttoned and a red trousers and lime shirt. He has black messy hair and red eyes. And he had horns sticking out of his head.

"Who are you?" asked Aku Aku.

"Does my voice ring a bell?"

Crash remembered. "You… you're Devil Star, aren't you?"

"Hahaha. That's right" Devil Star cackled "I am Devil Star. But you…" he glares at Crash "You are the one who been causing all the trouble eh?"

"Me? You're the one who kidnapped my sister and my friends!" Crash shouted.

"True, true. They are needed to serve my master" Devil Star smirked.

"Who is your master?" Aku Aku asked.

"Now that would be telling. So I'm not going to say it" Devil Star said "but I cannot let you continue on your quest. Now, my army, attack!" And he disappears. Then a huge black creatures appeared.

"Those are not mutants" Crash said.

After defeating them, Crash sat on a rock deep in thought.

"I don't get it, Aku" Crash said "Devil Star is working for someone. But we don't know why he's doing it, or we don't who his boss is."

"Maybe Von Clutch would know" Aku Aku said.

"Err… Von Clutch isn't evil, Aku" Crash remind him.

"No. I did see on his lab coat the logo of Von Clutch's Motorworld on it" Aku Aku said "Maybe he's a former worker of the Motorworld."

Crash nodded and said "OK. Let's see Clutch and then we will defeat Devil Star once and for all!"

To be continued…

A/N: OK, so it's not Oxide. No more spoilers. It's time to get serious. So please tell me what you've think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Phew. I got a little worried about StarryEyes880. He hasn't called once in the while. Now, we will learn about Devil Star's past.

Chapter 3: History about Devil Star:

At the Motor world, everyone is missing. Crash and Aku Aku looked quite concerned.

"That's funny" Crash said "Usually it's packed. Where is everyone?"

"I guess Devil Star must have scared them off" Aku Aku said.

"Oh dear, oh dear" said a voice.

Crash recognised that voice and saw Von Clutch wondering around the place looking very worried.

"Von Clutch!" Crash called to him making him jump.

"Who, what, where?" Von Clutch looked around to see Crash "Ah, Crash, my boy. Thank goodness you come. Pasadena was kidnapped and I don't know who would do that."

"You mean Pasadena was kidnapped by Devil Star?" Crash asked.

"Devil Star?!" Von Clutch asked in shock.

"Yes" Aku Aku said "he's a villain who also kidnapped Coco, Crunch and Spyro. The only clue we have that his lab coat has got the Motor World logo on it. So we guess he must work in here."

Von Clutch bowed his head. "Devil Star… I guess you mean Professor Blink."

"Professor Blink?" asked Crash.

"That's his true name. He is the master of illusion" said Von Clutch "Long ago, I had met him…"

(Flashback)

"He was a mysterious character, we don't know much about him."

_The scene shown Von Clutch with Devil Star (a.k.a Professor Blink) looking through the plans._

"He was quite normal and he does a lot of illusion to impress the crowd".

_Professor Blink did a show trick using illusions making the crowd cheer._

"But one fateful day… when Demon Crash entered the world, I found out a horrible truth."

"Demon Crash?" asked Crash.

"Yes, Demon Crash" said Von Clutch.

_Von Clutch opened the curtain and gasped. Blink was worshipping a statue of Demon Crash._

"Blink was actually worshipping Demon Crash's statue. That mean, he wants the villain to win. So I'll kick him out because I do not want anything evil in my park."

_The next scene shows Von Clutch kicking Blink out._

"But wait… didn't Demon Crash kill him when he came back the second time?" asked Crash.

"No… he went into hiding. That he came up a new name. The name you refer to him as Devil Star" said Von Clutch.

(End flashback)

"Wow. So Blink wanted Demon Crash to win. But we defeated Demon Crash twice already" Crash said.

"Three times if you count the mansion" Aku Aku replied.

"Yeah, but that didn't count. Wario and Waluigi were piloting robot version of him" Crash said. "So what is Devil Star up to?"

"I think he wanted to finish off on what Demon Crash started" Von Clutch said "to conquer the world."

"That's crazy!" Aku Aku said.

"You can say that again. And my guess that he might kidnapped your friends to lure you into a trap" said Von Clutch.

"But who is he working for now?" asked Crash.

"I have no idea" Von Clutch said.

Crash snarled. "Who is this master Devil Star is working for?"

"Be warned. He is a master of illusion so be careful of his tricks. I am counting on you, Crash, to stop Blink's misguided ways" Von Clutch said.

As Crash and Aku Aku left the motor world, Crash was deep in his thoughts.

"Professor Blink was Devil Star, and he worshipped Demon Crash as he was some sort of god" Crash said "but we defeated Demon Crash, so it can't be him who Blink is working for."

"I know what you've mean, Crash" Aku Aku said "I too is lost in thought."

Then she hears some sobbing. Crash saw Tiny's wife, Tani on a bench crying. She saw them approach them.

"Oh, Crash!" Tani sobbed "it was horrible. Some nasty man named Devil Star kidnapped my husband."

"What? Tiny too?!" Crash asked.

"That does it, Crash" Aku Aku said "he had gone too far! We have to stop Devil Star now!"

"Please… save my Tiny" Tani said "I beg of you."

"Don't worry. We'll get your husband back" Crash said.

"I had pinpointed to where Devil Star is" Aku Aku said "Then we can get our friends to safety and bring down Devil Star. Let's go, Crash."

And they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Devil Star was watching them through a vortex and he glared that they are heading his way.

"Damn! They were on their way over here!" Devil Star snarled "I can't let him take care off my master. I shall deal with him myself. His friends are with my master now."

And he walks off.

To be continued…

A/N: Whoa! Devil Star worshipped Demon Crash in the past? Now that's something. Anyway, I'll update the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay again folks but I am thinking of doing Subspace Emissary 2. Anyway, the battle with Devil Star is up and I haven't got much reviews. (But thanks CrashFad13 and StarryEyes880). Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Master of Illusions:

In a space prison hovering above the earth, all the slaves were exhausted after a long day of hard working. These slaves are the people who were kidnapped by Devil Star. Crunch and Tiny were chained in their own cells. They were stripped into small loincloths.

"Oh man. How can this happen?" asked Tiny as he glanced at his chains.

"I can't believe it. Us, as slaves" Crunch said.

"Someone better help us or we'll be starved to death. Coco and Pasadena are held prisoner by the master who we don't know about and Spyro had to be their carriage puller" Tiny said "I wish someone would help us."

Crunch looked up. "Crash… where are you?"

In another cell, Spyro cringed to his cell. He was bruised and was very cold. He looked out of the window.

"Crash, we need you. More than ever. I don't like being treated like a slave. Please, save us, Crash Bandicoot" Spyro said "you're our only hope now."

Back on Earth, Crash and Aku Aku had teleported onto the battle cruiser where Devil Star is on.

"OK. We're on the cruiser" Aku Aku said "we have to walk our way to the top."

"Right. We have to hurry though" Crash said "Our friends need our help."

They made their way down to the end of the cruiser. Along the way, Crash was shocked to see the "Kill Crash Bandicoot" posters on the wall.

"I get a feeling he has a huge grudge against me" Crash said.

"No wonder because he wanted to finish off what Demon Crash had started" Aku Aku said.

"Yeah, as well as wanting me out of the picture" Crash said.

Suddenly, Crash and Aku Aku saw another Crash running towards them.

"Hey! Are you an imposter?" Crash asked.

The clone Crash repeated after him. After Crash and the clone did some moves, the clone Crash suddenly ran off.

"Come back here!" Crash called.

"Why does it always run away?" asked Aku Aku.

"I bet you anything that is Devil Star" Crash said as he ran off after the clone.

The clone Crash ran into the arena of the ship which looked like a roman coliseum. Crash emerged from the door.

"I gotta say, you look just like me. Expect…" Crash said "You're more nasty than hero bandicoot.

"Oh, for decades that I wanted to shut that mouth of yours" the clone Crash said "Finally, that time is upon me."

And with that, the clone Crash formed back into Devil Star.

"Bravo, you made it all the way out here" Devil Star "I must say you must have caught me very quickly."

"It's over for you" Aku Aku said.

"But at last" Devil Star cackled "I will crush you once and for all!"

He laughed evilly as he grew into a giant. Crash and Aku Aku looked shocked at this.

"Now, little bandicoot, you will die!" Devil Star said as he raised his foot.

"Hehe, isn't it too late to be friends?" Crash asked. He dodged the foot and jumped to the top. "I guess not."

"Hahaha! Welcome to your nightmare, Crash Bandicoot!" Devil Star said "As you can see, I am a master of Illusion, but everything is real. Prepare to die!" He grabbed Crash by the hand.

"Hey, what's with the King Kong trick?" Crash asked.

Devil Star then threw him below but Aku Aku grabbed him and pull him up to level one. Aku Aku sees some orbs on his legs.

"Crash, that's got to be his weak point" Aku Aku said "Use your Bazooka and destroy those orbs. That is the source to his powers."

"Alright one step ahead" Crash said as he took out his bazooka and fire some missiles which hit the two orbs on his legs. "You know something. Devil Star found a costume with the size as his ego".

"Now's not the time for jokes" Aku Aku said.

Suddenly, huge cogs appeared and Crash leaps up to the second floor of the coliseum. He saw two more orbs on his stomach.

"There's two more" Crash said.

"I don't think so" Devil Star said as he used his fingers to shoot out beams. Crash dodged them and used his bazooka to destroy the two orbs on his body.

"Oooh… look at the big master of Illusion" Crash taunted as he jumped to the top.

"No one taunts me like that!" Devil Star snarled "prepare to be eliminated!"

"Don't you know, Devil Star!" Crash called to him as he leaps over his hands "the bigger they are, the longer they fall. And besides, you're working with the wrong people!"

"I think it's time to shut that mouth of yours for good!" Devil Star snarled.

"Dude, lab coats are out of this year" Crash said as he dodged more cogs.

"Crash, can we stop joking around now?" Aku Aku asked.

"You're right. Time to get serious!" Crash said.

He used his bazooka to destroy the last 2 orbs on his chest. But then two more orbs appeared and fired lasers.

"You think you have beaten me? Think again, Crash Bandicoot!" Devil Star cackled.

"I think it's high-time to shut his big mouth for good" Crash said "Now where did I hear that one before?"

Devil Star also shot lasers from his eyes. Crash dodged them all and destroyed the last two orbs again.

"Time to burst your eyes out, Devil Star!" Crash called.

And with a huge leapt, Crash shot his last two wumpa fruit from his bazooka and hit them on Devil Star's eyes blinding him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Devil Star screamed as he shrunk back to his size again.

Devil Star collapsed grasping for breath. It was then Crash lifted him by the shirt and held him up high.

"Right now you're thinking, if only you've taken that giant act to Vegas instead" Crash said.

"Curse you endless meddling, Crash!" Devil Star snarled "I have failed my master but…"

"Speaking of master, let's hear it…" Crash said as he shook the master of illusion "who's behind all of this?!"

"I'll never tell you. I may be defeated" Devil Star said "but the demon invasion cannot be stopped."

"Demon Invasion?" asked Aku Aku "You mean some demons are attacking earth?"

"You fools!" Devil Star said "it was about to begin in about 24 hours. A war between the earth and the demon minions I and my master invented."

"**You're** the fool, Devil Star!" Crash said as he punched Devil Star in the face "Where? Where are they coming from, where are my friends and how do we stop them?!"

"Go then…" Devil Star said knowing he couldn't fight back "In outer space. The space prison. That where you will find your friends and my master. My master will be waiting for you in the throne room. The demons would be destroyed it he is defeated. But I won't wait to watch him destroy you."

"Whoever you're boss is, he's the one behind all of this" Crash said "And he's off his rocker! No one can control the demons! I know because I can't control Demon Crash who was inside me before.!"

"Correction, nobody before now!" Devil Star said "My master is a demon too."

"Spare me the details, OK? This isn't a game, Professor Blink!" Crash said "the demons will destroy everything in their path unless I can stop your boss!"

"I had an idea. Crash, I go back and get the crystals and gems. I think we may need them again, just to be in case" Aku Aku said "You take the space ship and go to the space prison and rescue Crunch, Tiny, Spyro, Pasadena and Coco."

"What about Blink?" asked Crash "We can't just leave him here".

"Leave him tied up here. The police would be here so. Let's land this cruiser and then go and find out who's behind this and stop him once and for all!"

Crash nodded and tied up Devil Star and takes a space ship towards space. Aku Aku landed the cruiser and gone to find the crystals and the gems.

Crash flew from the earth until he saw the space prison. He made sure he wasn't seen or he could be in big trouble. He landed on the landing platform and head to the main door to the slave chamer.

"This is it. The final battle. Coco, Pasadena, Spyro, Crunch and Tiny, hold on. I'm here to save you now" Crash said.

To be continued…

A/N: And so, the final battle as well as whoever is behind all of this is about to be revealed soon. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay again but I am doing the sequel to Subspace Emissary so after this chapter I am putting thisn on halt and contiune on that. So enjoy.

Chapter 5: Shocking surprise:

As Crash opened the door, the first words that came from his mouth is "Oh Globbits!"

There were lots of black demon soldiers saw him come in and charged at them. Crash leapt over them and landed on the other side of the room.

"Oh nuts, I'm surrounded" Crash said. But then something caught his eye. A huge oversized sword is leaning against the wall. He picked up and held it up in front of him. "OK, demons. It's time at the bar!"

Crash ran towards them and starts slashing and chopping up the soldiers and spilling their blood all over the ground. After a while, Crash took a breather and saw all the soldiers he defeated while clutching his sword in his hands.

"Phew. But according to Devil Star, there will be more coming" Crash said "I have to save my friends and everyone first before I deal with the invasion and their leader."

Crash ran through the cells and releasing everyone who was trapped. He told them to go back to the earth. Huge vessels are waiting for them. Then he came upon Tiny and Crunch's cell. Using his sword, he smashed the door opened. Crunch and Tiny were surprised to see Crash.

"Crash!" Tiny gasped.

"Are you two alright?" Crash asked as he break the chains.

"Yeah, thanks to you" Crunch said.

"Get back to the earth. There are vessels waiting" Crash said "Where's the others?"

"Spyro and Pasadena are taken to their cells" Crunch said "And Coco was taken away to the invasion's leader."

"Right. I'll go and rescue Pasadena and Spyro!" Crash said "You lot get out of here now!"

"Good luck, Crash!" Tiny said as he and Crunch ran out.

"Crash!" Aku Aku flew in carrying a huge bag (how did he do that? Did he use magic to carry the bag) "I got the crystals and the gems. I saw you rescued everyone."

"Not yet. I still have to find Pasadena, Coco and Spyro" Crash said.

"Crash, is that you?" Pasadena called from the cell.

Crash ran to him and jammed his sword into the door, breaking it. Pasadena hugged him as she ran out of the cell.

"Crash, I knew you come!" she cheered.

Crash let her off him. "Give me a break, Pasadena. But leave this place now. I still need to rescue the others."

"OK. Be careful" Pasadena said as she ran off.

Crash looked at his now broken sword. "Well, that's whack!"

"Well, Crash" Aku Aku said as he opened his bag "I did use the crystal and gems to form this…" he pulled out Crash's crystal sword from it. Crash held onto it.

"I thought I need this when going Ultra Super Crash" Crash said.

"You can summon it anytime you like" Aku Aku said.

Crash nodded and broke the final cell with the crystal sword to reveal Spyro.

"Crash!" Spyro gasped. "Thank goodness. You came."

"Hold on, Spyro!" Crash said and he break the chains.

"Crash, you will not believe who behind all of this" Spyro said "I saw him."

"I will know it myself" Crash said "Spyro, you're my best friend. I know you want to come, but I can't risk having you killed the second time around. The crystals and the gems could only bring back the dead once. It won't happen again. Go back to the earth and wait for me. I'll come back once I rescue Coco and find out who's behind all of this."

"You got it. Good luck" Spyro nodded and ran off.

"Now Crash, we rescued everyone, but Coco still need saving" Aku Aku said.

"Right, so they must have her in the throne room" Crash said.

"Correct" Aku Aku said "let's go and finish this now."

To make sure he is ready, Crash used the crystals to become Super Crash again.

"Alright. It's time to show this guy what a true hero is made of" Crash said.

They made their way to the top of the space prison until they came upon a huge door. Crash pushed it open and it shows a huge hallway. Crash and Aku Aku looked up to see Coco in a small loincloth and bra was sealed in a glass cage unconscious.

"Coco!" Crash gasped. But then he saw a huge chair in the throne room.

"So… you came at last" said the voice.

"So you're the one behind all of this?!" Aku Aku said "Who are you?!"

"I don't answer to a mask like yourself" the voice said.

"Let me, Aku" Crash said as he stepped forward "Who are you? What do you want with me?!"

"You do know me, Crash Bandicoot" the voice said "maybe my voice would ring a bell?"

Crash thought hard and hard. And then he gasped.

"What is it?" asked Aku Aku.

"That voice… I won't forget it… it was my nightmares. I know that voice anyway. But that's impossible!"

"What?" Aku Aku asked "who is it?"

"Demon Crash!" Crash gasped.

Aku Aku turned around in shock. The throne turned around to see Demon Crash sitting there. He smiled evilly and stood up. He also had a sword in a sheath in his hand.

"Hahahaha. So we meet again, Crash Bandicoot" Demon Crash said.

Back on earth, when everyone got back to the earth, a huge screen was seen hovering above the earth revealing Crash, Aku Aku and Demon Crash.

"Demon Crash?!" Crunch gasped. "But it can't be. He's dead."

"How is it possible for him to return?!" Spyro asked.

Back at the space prison…

"Demon Crash? Impossible! You're supposed to be… dead" Aku Aku gasped.

"Yes, it is true. I am supposed to be dead. Dead for good" Demon Crash said "However, it was all thanks to Professor Blink, who you referred him as Devil Star. After being kicked out of Von Clutch's Motor World, Blink decided to get revenge on the one who defeated me. You. There is one thing left behind after my second battle with you, Crash." He tugged on his right ear. "My ear. Blink must have found it and revived me. I listened well to his story and how his hatred of everyone on this planet angered him. I grew deep into his desire of hatred like he was feeding me, and grew strong again. But as strong Blink must be, he does not know true power." He looked up at Coco. "The power of the Bandicoot Bloodline." He turned back to Crash "You see, no one hired Devil Star. He was helping me extract my revenge. He served me well, until he failed to defeat you. I won't make that mistake also. And soon as you are out of the way, I have nothing against me when I conquer the world!"

"Hard to believe that Devil Star is the one who made your return" Crash said "but if you vowed to become ruler of this world, I would do anything to deny you!"

"Humph. You're still as stubborn as ever" Demon Crash cackled "Good. Good. Very well, then deny me. Yes, deny me, you and your little friend." He suddenly glowed dark purple and reached his hand at Coco.

"What are you're doing?!" Aku Aku shouted.

Then Demon Crash became darkness and entered into Coco's body. A huge wall was cast around Crash and Aku Aku. Crash looked around to see Coco walking towards him. But Coco's fur turned purple and her eyes turned yellow.

"Demon Crash! Get out of my sister's body!" Crash snapped.

Coco, or Demon Crash controlling her, cackled.

"Come on. You would not hurt your own sister, right?" Demon Crash said inside Coco's body "You see… this was my plan all the long. You would not kill the one you would protect. And so you choose, and shall you be destroyed." And he flew up into the air.

"You won't get away with this!" Crash said as he held up the crystal sword.

The final battle had arrived at last…

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, I tricked you. Demon Crash is back and now badder than ever. Putting this on hold and I be back soon.


End file.
